


In my body in my head

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Pitch Black, and the Guardians knew of Jack Frost: the friendly winter spirit who was created after being frozen in a lake for 300 years, and then resurrected via the moon. Everyone knew of his story, but they didn’t know the story of Skyggen. In the three hundred years of being trapped in that lake, it was assumed that Jack had been asleep the entire time. It was partially true. Jack had been asleep that entire time, but Skyggen had not. Skyggen was the part of Jack’s mind that was created to help him cope with the fact that he was trapped in the lake. Skyggen had never appeared outside of Jack’s mind, until one day, Jack falls into a frozen lake. How would the Guardians react to this new side of Jack they had never seen before? For that matter, how would Pitch, or Jaime?
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the guardians is owned by Dreamworks.  
> About Skyggen:  
> His name is actually the Norwegian word for Shadow.  
> Skyggen has a Norwegian accent.  
> His eyes are gold.  
> Skyggen has glass powers.  
> Also, Skyggen can't handle the cold, at all, which confuses the hell out of the Guardians.

Cold, that’s the first thing he felt when he came too. He hears some sort of rumbling and decided to open his eyes. All he could see was darkness. He realized he was floating and… wait. Was he underwater?

He tried to move, only to realize that he couldn’t. He decided that this must be some sort of afterlife. Apparently, the afterlife is underwater. That’s something. He didn’t know what his name was, or who he was. The quiet gurgling sounds were very unnerving.

He eventually decided on calling himself Skyggen. It wasn’t traditionally used as a name, but it felt fitting. After all, he was trapped in a frozen, dark lake. Realizing that he was underwater didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. In fact, it was kind of comforting.

Skyggen was aware that an abnormal amount of time had passed since he somehow ended up underwater. He feels his mind go fuzzy as the body wakes up.

Three hundred years have passed. A part of Jack’s mind had been awake that entire time. Jack himself, though, he had been asleep that entire time, until he saw a bright light shine through the dark waters and surfaced for the first time. Skyggen hadn’t been back since Jack woke up.

Even during the battle with Pitch, Skyggen didn’t return. Even after Jack had defeated Pitch and managed to get children to believe in the Guardians again, Skyggen still didn’t return. Even during the ceremony to make Jack an official Guardian he didn’t return.

When it was June, Jack decided to visit the Warren. He still remembers the day he decided to visit the Warren in the middle of December. Jack had underestimated just how hot it gets in New Holland in December. He barely had time to take in the sights of the Warren before he passed out from heat exhaustion.

It still amazes Jack that there could be different seasons depending on what part of the world you happen to be in. Grabbing his staff, Jack ordered the wind to take him to New Holland so he could see Bunnymund. It was unfair that he couldn’t handle warmer temperatures. He’s always wanted to experience Summer, but the last time he was out in the Summer heat, he turned to steam, so that’s out of the question. Jack hasn’t had the courage to test out Spring weather yet.

When Jack gets to New Holland, he lands on the ground, holding his staff in one hand, and creating snow in the other. He made it start snowing and watched as the children all ran outside to play in it. He smiles. It always warmed his heart to see children playing in the snow. He wanted to play in the snow with the children, but he wanted to see Bunnymund more. So, he continued his journey until he found the familiar tunnels and walked his way into the Warren. Bunnymund looked up when Jack walked into the Warren.

“Oh, hey Snowflake. What’s up?”

Jack blinked. He’s never called him that before.

“What?” Bunnymund asks. Jack continues blinking.

“You called me Snowflake.” He says.

“Yeah, so?” Bunnymund asks. Jack stares in confusion. Why would he call him Snowflake? His name is Jack. Bunnymund frowns.

“Jack? What’s wrong mate?”

“Why would you call me Snowflake?” Jack asks. Bunnymund looks at him.

“Wait, have you never had a nickname before?”

Jack shakes his head.

“Well, now you do Snowflake.” Bunnymund smiles. Jack didn’t know how to feel about having a nickname, or friends for that matter. He had been alone for three hundred years, so having people that cared about him would take some getting used to. He grins.

“Oh! That reminds me! Do you think we could all go ice skating today?” Jack asks.

“I don’t see why not.”

Jack squeals. He’d always wanted to have someone else to go ice skating with. Bunnymund chuckles. Sometimes he forgets just how much of a child Jack truly was.

“Come on Bunnymund, move your fluff!” Jack shouts as he runs outside the Warren. Bunnymund snorts and follows Jack outside.

“I’m gonna go get Tooth. You go get North.” Jack says. He winced when Bunnymund grabbed his arm. Bunnymund frowned and let go.

“Jack, it’s currently Summer in Asia. I’m sorry, you can’t go there right now.” He informs. Jack pouts, and Bunnymund cracks up.

“Oh, so now you’re going to try to make me feel bad for looking after your snowy arse. I see how it is!”

Jack cracks up.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go get North.” He says as he leaves for the North Pole. When Jack gets to North’s workshop, he yelped when he was covered in various ribbons coming from the ceiling. North tries not to laugh.

“Sorry Jack. I didn’t know you were coming.” He says. Jack moves the ribbons off his body and grins.

“North! Bunnymund has agreed for us all to go ice skating together! Come on!”

North smiles. Ever since Jack was recruited to be a Guardian, he had grown rather fond of him, as Jack was technically a child himself. Okay, so he was three centuries old, and stuck in the body of a teenager, but it still counts thank you very much! North decided to take Jack to the location in his sleigh, watching as Jack held on for dear life.

By the time they got there, everyone was present, and accounted for. Jack grinned. He was eager to spend time on the ice with his friends. His friends, Jack really liked the sound of that. Tooth lets out a squeal, her wings bouncing up and down as she stepped onto the frozen lake.

Sandy was the next one onto the lake. The only indication that he was enjoying himself was the smile on his face as he danced across the frozen water. Bunnymund was the next to step onto the ice. He winced when his paws hit the ice, but he had promised Jack that he would give this day to him, so he started skating.

North was the next person to step onto the ice. He was wearing decades old ice skates he acquired from his workshop. North shouts as he danced across the ice. Finally, it was Jack’s turn. Jack smiles and steps onto the frozen water. He had skated across frozen oceans, ponds, lakes, rivers, you name it before, so he didn’t hesitate when he stepped onto the frozen water. Everything had been going well, until Jack heard a crack under his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looks down to see that the ice had cracked under his feet. Before he had time to react, his body fell backwards into the water.

_“Jack!”_

The last thing Jack hears was someone calling his name before his mind went fuzzy, and he knew no more. When he comes to, Skyggen hears a familiar rumbling. The next thing he feels is cold. Slowly, he opens his eyes and realizes that he was underwater, again. He sees a staff floating in the water and decides to grab it. Swimming up towards the surface, Skyggen puts the staff on top of the snow, using it as an anchor to hoist himself out of the water.

Skyggen hissed when he got out of the water. It was freezing outside! He hears his teeth start chattering, and he feels himself shivering. Why the hell was he outside in the cold in the first place? He slowly blinks when he sees a large rabbit approaching him. Who the hell were these people that Jack knew? Does a rabbit even _count_ as people?

Bunnymund blinks when he looks at Jack. His hair was still white, but his eyes had turned gold. Also, his jacket had turned black. Skyggen grabs the rabbit’s arm, shivering violently from the cold. Bunnymund frowned. Since when did Jack get _cold_?

“Bloody hell mate, you’re _freezing_! This shouldn’t be _possible_!” Bunnymund says. Skyggen’s teeth were chattering.

“It’s… too cold.” He says. He couldn’t hear his voice over his teeth chattering. Bunnymund blinks when a Norwegian accent comes out of Jack’s mouth. Bunnymund didn’t understand how it was possible for Jack to be _freezing_.

“Hang on mate, okay?” He pleads. Jack was freezing. Jack Frost was freezing! This shouldn’t even be _possible_! Panicking, Bunnymund draped him across his shoulder, and opened a portal to the Warren. He needed to get Jack warm. Yeah, that sentence will never _not_ be weird. He pulls Jack with him inside the portal, watching as it closed.

When Skyggen was pulled through to the Warren, he slowly relaxed. It was finally warm. Bunnymund was confused. Since when did Jack have a Norwegian accent? For that matter, since when was his hoodie solid black? Another thing, since when were his eyes gold? Lastly, since when was he vulnerable to the cold in the first place?

“Kanin, you’re staring at me.” Skyggen says, feeling awkward. Bunnymund couldn’t get over the fact that Snowflake had been shivering. Unless… no, it couldn’t be… could it? Bunnymund just decides to ask the question anyway.

“Stop me if I’m being ridiculous.” He says. Skyggen blinks. Where was he going with this?

“You’re not Jack, are you?” Bunnymund asks. Skyggen shakes his head.

“No, I’m not. I’m Skyggen.”

“Bunnymund.”

Skyggen smiles.

“Well, I like that a lot better than Kanin.”

Bunnymund chuckled.

“Guess I can’t call you Snowflake.” He says.

“Ugh… I hate the cold.” Skyggen says. Bunnymund snorts, and Skyggen raises an eyebrow.

“What?” He asks.

“I’m sorry… it’s just I’m still wrapping my head around this whole thing.” Bunnymund says. Skyggen didn’t get it. Why was that funny? He shrugs and slowly gets up from the ground.

“ _Whoa there_ , mate, take it easy.” Bunnymund pleads. Skyggen ignored him. This place was interesting, so he was going to explore. As Skyggen continued to walk through the Warren, he eventually comes across a broken porcelain doll on the floor. Bending down, Skyggen touches the doll with his bare hands.

“Hey, hey, _hey_! Don’t touch the glass with your bare hands!” Bunnymund scolded. Skyggen ignored him. He was unable to be injured by glass, so what did it matter? Bunnymund blinked when grey magic came to his hands, and pieces of glass formed in Skyggen’s hands. Wait… what?

“It’s a shame this doll got destroyed, it’s pretty.” Skyggen says. Bunnymund watched as he replaced the broken pieces of the doll with new pieces of glass. Bunnymund didn’t know much about this new side of Jack, but he was intrigued by it. Bunnymund walked up to him.

“So, I can’t exactly call ya Snowflake, so how do you feel about Goldfish?” He asks.

“I like it. Thanks, Bunnymund.”

He was working on the doll’s face now. Part of it had been cracked, no doubt due to having been dropped. Bunnymund decides to sit next to him, fascinated by this new side. Jack was always bubbly, and couldn’t sit still, but Skyggen was reserved. Fixing the doll had taken until nightfall. Skyggen grinned, pleased with his work.

“Did you want this back?” He asks, pointing to the doll. Bunnymund shakes his head.

“Nah, you fixed it up, you deserve to keep it.”

Skyggen grins. He’d never had anything of his own before, let alone something he could touch.

“Could you look after Jack’s staff for me? I don’t really have a need for it.” Skyggen asks.

“Sure mate.” Bunnymund says. Skyggen smiles.

“I, uh… hate to interrupt our bonding, but you should probably introduce me to your friends before they worry more.”

Bunnymund snorts.

“You’re right. Come on then Goldfish.”

Skyggen blinks when he throws a Snow globe on the ground. He blinked as a portal opens up. Well, that’s handy. Bunnymund stops for a minute.

“You can’t handle the cold, right?”

“That’s correct.” Skyggen says.

“In that case I’ll take you to Tooth’s place.” Bunnymund says as they stepped through the portal. When Skyggen walked through the portal, he stared at the place in wonder. There were so many pillars. Skyggen had never seen that many colors before. Skyggen watched as an army of fairies surrounded the place. They were carrying… teeth? Why? Before he had time to ask Bunnymund about it, he was approached by a large fairy.

“Uh… hi?” He asks. Tooth stared in confusion.

“Tooth meet Skyggen. Skyggen meet Tooth. Apparently Skyggen has been residing inside Snowflake this whole time.” Bunnymund says. Tooth smiles.

“Well Skyggen, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Toothiana, Tooth for short.” She introduces. Skyggen looks at her wings, slowly bringing out his hand as he waited for permission to touch them.


	3. Chapter 3

“You can touch them if you want to.” Tooth says. Once he had permission, Skyggen slowly touched Toothiana’s wings. Her wings were crisp, which was very concerning.

“What’s wrong with your wings?” He asks. Bunnymund looks at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Skyggen looks at him.

“Her wings are crisp, and parts of them are sharp.”

Tooth just smiles.

“Don’t worry, I’m just molting.”

“I didn’t realize it was time for that already mate.” Bunnymund says. Skyggen stops touching Tooth’s wings after that. Tooth had told him not to worry, but her wings were _falling out_! How could he not worry?

“But… your feathers are falling out.”

Tooth puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, it looks scary, but I promise you I’m fine.”

Skyggen decided to let it go for now. Neither one of them seemed concerned about it, so he wasn’t going to dwell on it.

“You can explore if you want.” Tooth says. Skyggen nods and starts walking across the bridge. Skyggen had never seen so many colors before. The most interesting thing of all was the things above the bridge. It appeared to be some sort of platform. The top of the platform was in the shape of a flower. Skyggen wanted to go up there, but there was only one problem with that: he couldn’t fly like Jack could.

As Skyggen explored the palace, he sighed with relief. He wasn’t much for having conversations. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed the company, but sometimes he just wanted to enjoy the company without having a conversation. It’s not their fault, he knows that. They’re social people, and they like to talk. As Skyggen walked around the place, Tooth, and Bunnymund watched as he looked at everything.

Skyggen stopped when he heard water running. Blinking, he puts his hand in the water, and watches as the scenery changes. Suddenly he was back in total darkness, listening to the soft rumbling of the water. His eyes widened. How was he back in the water? Had he imagined getting free this entire time?

Bunnymund and Tooth watched as Skyggen reached into one of the bird baths meant for the little fairies. His hand touches the water, and then he just stands there. Bunnymund frowns. Skyggen was standing unnaturally still.

“Tooth, something’s wrong.”

Toothiana looked towards Skyggen. She frowns when she sees him putting his hand in the water, and just standing there. They started walking across the bridge, being careful not to startle Skyggen. If they made one wrong move, he could fall off the edge. Tooth wanted to fly, but she knew if she used her wings that her feathers would fall off even faster, so she walked.

Eventually they got to where Skyggen was, and Bunnymund frowned. Skyggen’s eyes were miles away.

“Skyggen?”

Skyggen didn’t respond.

“Skyggen?” Bunnymund asks. Still nothing.

“Hey, Skyggen?”

Tooth slowly grabbed Skyggen’s hand and pulls it away from the water.

Skyggen was immediately aware that something had touched him. Bunnymund watched as Skyggen slowly blinked. When Skyggen felt physical contact, the image of being underwater vanished. When his vision focused, he nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Tooth and Bunny staring at him.

He jumps.

“Whoa… hey. Easy mate.”

Skyggen slowly blinks. Wasn’t he just… _underwater_?

“Wasn’t I just… _where am I_?” He asks.

They both frown.

“You’re… you’re in my palace, in Asia.” Tooth answers. Skyggen starts looking around in confusion.

“I don’t understand… I was… I… I don’t…”

Toothiana and Bunnymund frowned. Skyggen was breathing rapidly. His eyes were darting across the room. Tooth frowns and walks over to him.

“Skyggen? Listen to me, okay? You need to breathe. You’re panicking right now. Can you do that?”

Skyggen looked up at the human- hummingbird hybrid in front of him. He could see a look of concern on her face. He watched her chest, following her instructions as he was instructed to inhale, and exhale. When Skyggen’s breathing calmed, he slowly blinks.

“Toothiana?” He asks. Tooth sighs with relief.

“Yes. Are you alright?” She asks. Skyggen nods.

“I am now.”

Before they had the chance to discuss this further, Bunnymund approached him.

“Goldfish, are you alright?”

Skyggen smiled. He liked that nickname.

“I am now.” He says.

“Good. You think you’re up to meeting North, and Sandy?” Bunnymund asks. Skyggen frowns. He could feel himself locking up. He didn’t want to speak anymore.

“No…”

Bunnymund blinks.

“Well… alright then. That’s fine.”

Tooth blinks when Skyggen brings glass to his hands. He breaks the glass into pieces and spells out a message. _No more talking. I want to leave._

Bunnymund blinks.

“Oh… uh, sure mate.”

He uses another snow globe, taking Skyggen to a cool area. The incident from earlier still weighed on his mind. Bunnymund watched as Skyggen uses glass to lift himself into the skies. Before he knew it, Skyggen had left the area. Bunnymund’s eyes widened. Where was he _going_?

Skyggen could feel his mind start to get fuzzy. He knew that he was on the verge of returning to being inside Jack’s head. He goes to New Holland, gasping in pain as the cold hit his body. He goes into the Warren, and feels his mind go blank.

Jack slowly blinked. The last thing he remembers was ice skating with everyone before he heard the ice crack under his feet. When Jack’s vision focused, he realized he was in the Warren. Wait, how did he get to the _Warren_? Oh great, if he’s been in the Warren this entire time, then the others must be freaking out!

He blinked when he sees his staff on a table. Why was his staff on the table? Why would he have left the staff? It doesn’t make sense. Shrugging, he walks over to it, and takes it off the table.

“Wind, take me to North, will you?” He asks. He watches as the Wind took him to the North Pole, and to North’s workshop. He had to let him know that he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun! Skyggen is coming!


End file.
